It's Raining Orange Hearts!
by XxA.Dreamer's.KingdomxX
Summary: Sasuke is a popular musician working his way to the top. the night of X-mas eve he goes out to get something warm to drink when a fan spots him and he gets cornered! oh no! enter Naruto Uzumaki, his savior!now if only the dobe would SHUT.UP! DISCONTINUED
1. the Rabbit, the Fox, The Pig, and the…Uc

_**It's Raining Orange Hearts! **_

_**Hey everyone! This is my first Yaoi/Shonen Ai fic so plz be gentle? Plz? I promise I tried very hard! Ok and keep in mind that this authoress just so happens to be very lazy and forgetful so if I take a while to update plz don't throw sharp objects at me? Much appreciated! =] ok!**_

_**Warnings: Shonen Ai and if we're luck MAYBE a lemon (I've never done a lemon b4) and keep in mind I have an incredibly…wide ranged vocabulary (I cud make a goddamn sailor blush and I'm fucking proud of it bitchez! XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own the show Naruto but IDO own the plot/story of this fic! So no one is allowed to steal it! Even though it sux, it's mine!**_

_**Ok on with the story! Enjoy! =[ ] RAWR! VIVA LA YAOI!**_

* * *

Chapter one: the Rabbit, the Fox, The Pig, and the…Uchiha?

Naruto Uzumaki rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs to his best friend Sakura's bedroom, doing his very best to block out the depressing emo music that blared through the mostly vacant house.

"Honestly Sakura!" he suddenly exclaimed bursting through the dark girl's door causing her to jump and him to snicker.

"How can you listen to something so sad and angry when something as joyous and fun as Christmas is in just a few short minutes!" he continued, glancing swiftly at the clock with a little glint in his eye that his friend failed to notice.

The only answer to his question was the heated glare the Green eyed, pink haired, soon-to-be writer shot him which intensified as he shut off her stereo.

When her glare didn't faze the bubbly, hyperactive boy in the least Sakura settled for sighing and closing her notebook in favor of turning in her swively office chair to follow her best friend with her jade like orbs. Said orbs softened as Naruto plopped face first on her purple/black/pink clad bed and snuggled sweetly into the multiple pillows.

Though she'd never admit it to anyone if they asked but she very much adored her adorable blue eyed friend and she was truly quite over-protective of him. But, she guessed, that's just how a lot of people who come in contact with Naruto are. He just seems like a very sweet, happy, bright, and innocent person that at times Sakura was positive he outshone the sun. To meet or know him was like learning to know what loyalty or joy was for the first time, and you really can't help but want to keep him from pain, from corruption, from anything that might make him cry…Lucky for a lot of previously mentioned people, few know of the kind of hurt he has experienced and is forced to deal with everyday or of just how many tears his rainy azure eyes have truly shed.

Sakura snapped out of her musing when Naruto heaved a content yet lazy sigh into her pillows before turning his head toward her and peeked up from under his dark lashes to smile gently at her, eyes darting unnoticeably to and fro the clock once again after a second or two.

The two shared a tender and rare moment of silence before the gold haired boy sprang up onto his knees. He beamed brightly at his -only mildly- surprised best friend and reached inconspicuously behind himself to one of his back pockets.

"You! My dark bunny friend, are in dire need of a vacation! And not just any vacation, oh no! but a Christmas vacation to Hawaii with your crazy as all hell, Candy obsessed sister Ino! using the tickets so generously provided by your bestie Naru-chan, whom you love more than anything right now." He proclaimed dramatically, whipping his arm out from behind his back to reveal two rectangular and laminated strips of paper.

Sakura's green eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little as she openly and shamelessly stared at her friend.

"You didn't…" she whispered.

Naruto's wide grin eased into a content smile as his sapphire pools flashed back to the clock to find it was exactly 12:00 AM just as he had planned and only managed to mutter a low "Merry Christmas Blossom." before the bubble gum haired female pounced on him, making both of the teens to fall back onto the mattress.

"Naruto!" she squealed and promptly showered his face in sloppy sisterly kisses. Naruto all the while just laughed and told her it wasn't a very big deal until she finally squeezed him one last time around the waist before releasing the boy to let him sit up with her

"I can't believe you, you prick!" she hissed playfully, trying to glare at him while fighting off a smile.

"Well believe it my Bunny Rabbit sister!"

"How did you even get the tickets?"

"Won 'em on the radio"

"Oh…so why didn't you just keep them yourself?"

"…"

"…?"

"…you know why…"

"…"

"…"

The silence that befell the two was heavy and grim and Naruto not liking the dark path the conversation had gone chose that moment to change the subject.

"S-so what-what's this dark emo band you seem to be so infatuated with all about anyway?" he asked attempting to rekindle the friendlier and more playful banter filled mood, but stumbled lightly over his words at first.

He stood up and waltzed over to Sakura's cherry wood dresser that supported both her stereo system and the CD case of the disk that was still inside the player.

Snatching up the hard plastic holder, he snorted at the image of a dark and angry looking teenage boy with onyx tresses that spiked up in the back, complete with matching obsidian eyes and clothes that adorned the front cover. The name 'Sasuke Uchiha' was scrawled elegantly above him.

"Blossom, you are the weirdest psycho bitch I've ever met" Naruto stated crudely still studying the CD case with an oh-so-subtly raised eyebrow.

Said psycho bitch merely scoffed indifferently and came up behind him to pluck the plastic from his pale, slightly larger hand with her exceptionally darker and more slender, manicured one

"Oh right, I'm so sure! That's why you're drooling over how uber smexy the lead singer, Sasuke Uchiha is!" she breathed slyly, a knowing and havoc wreaking twinkle shimmered in her lime green orbs as a dark blush crept over Naruto's face, neck, and ears.

"WHO-WHO SAID I WAS DROOLING!" he boomed flustered and cursing himself for the moment that his voice cracked.

Naruto fumed and stared at his friend for a few seconds before he flushed a deeper red when it finally clicked in his head why she was looking at him as if he had missed something.

"W-W-W-WAIT! I-I-I MENT TO SAY T-THAT IM NOT E-E-EVEN G-GAY!"

He sputtered and cursed his voice again as his friend just started laughing at him.

"Yea…I'm so…sure!" she gasped out sarcastically between giggles as Naruto dutifully pouted and grumbled incoherent complaints to himself.

A few minutes past and Sakura had finally started to catch her breathe but still had a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"oh I'm sorry. Are you _finally _finished laughing at my humiliation my so very supportive friend?" he growled out, turning to scowl at the Bunny who was trying desperately to fight down her grin so that her apologetic eyes would be more convincing.

"ok, ok I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You're just so fun to tease! You know I love you!" she explained as she hugged him from behind even though the amusement was still evident in her voice. Naruto sighed and uncrossed his arms. Figuring this was as close to a sincere apology as he was going to get

"Yeah whatever, it just that I…hey did you hear that?" he asked, forgetting what he was previously going to say.

"yea….it…it sounds kind of like an animal stampede…" she answered her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her arms slipped from Naruto's waist.

The sound started getting louder and as the closer it got the more clearly you could hear a faint shout.

'_no…it can't be…! She-she was asleep I know she was! There's no way it's…'_

"**-!****!**"

"Ino…"

No more words where exchanged before Ino tackled and latched onto the Fox like boy's waist.

"Hello Ino Piggy…" Naruto wheezed out as the petite form crushed the life out of him and he patted her head.

"uh…pig-face I don't thin Naru-chan can breathe…." Sakura pointed out as her friend began to turn a color looking suspiciously like a mix between blue and purple….

"oh!" Ino exclaimed in surprise and quickly released the Fox.

"Gomen Naru Kit! I just haven't seen u in sooooooooo long!" Ino whined, her periwinkle eyes twinkling with innocence.

"eh he" Naruto chuckled nervously " And how much sugar have you had today?"

"…"

"…."

"I'm not obliged to answer that…"

Naruto sighed at the expected answer. And turned back to Sakura

" well I'd better get back to my apartment Kyuubi's probably hungry and you guys have to start packing for tomorrow. The ship leaves at 12 noon ok?"

he informed quickly as he started back down the steps and to the front door where his shoes where.

"Oro? What ship? For what?" Ino asked looking between the two in confusion.

"oh! Naruto got us tickets to take a Christmas vacation to Hawaii for a week and a half!" Sakura excitedly explained to her angel haired younger sister whose eyes brightened and danced in mirth.

"Really! KYAAAA! I've gotta go pack!" she squealed and suddenly she was gone with only a cloud of dust to fill her presence. Sakura giggled a bit before becoming serious and turning to face the boy she consider her very own brother with concern swirling in her eyes.

"you sure your ok? You don't want to stay here for the night?" she asked gently and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Naruto merely grinned a big foxy grin at her and winked.

"I'm fine, I promise." He answered just as gently and leaned up to place a tender kiss on her forehead, smoothing out the worry lines there.

" don't fuss over me so much. I'll be ok! Have fun tomorrow huh? And be safe! Which means no falling into the ocean or being chased by psycho killers!" Sakura smiled warmly and nodded before hugging him tightly around the neck

"alright! So I'll see you in 10 days ok?" Sakura nodded again

and Naruto beamed again.

"Love you."

"Love you too"

"OI PIGGY! IM GOING NOW! BYE I LOVE YOU!"

The pair heard a faint 'k! I love you! bye!' Naruto just chuckled and turned his back to his sister like friend before throwing a nonchalant wave over his shoulder and slipping out the door.

Sakura's smile fell and she took her bottom lip between her teeth

'_You too Naruto. Be safe._'

And with that the rabbit retired to her room to get ready for the next day.

"Mou! I should have worn a thicker jacket! It's so cold!" Naruto complained to himself, as he used one hand to hold his scarf closer and the other to support the orange umbrella, which prevented the snow from catching on his body to give him pneumonia.

'_I should get some ramen on the way home. It's perfect for the cold whether_ '

while Naruto pondered all the wonderful flavors of ramen, a loud squeal caught his attention

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke Uchiha? Why did that sound so familiar? The question made the fox curious and so he started in the direction of the screaming.

Turning a corner Naruto found a big crowed of girls surrounding a table that sat outside of a café taking pictures and practically fainting where they stood.

Furrowing his brows in confusion the mischievous little blonde pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd but what he saw at the end was a complete shock to him.

'_it's him! From before with Sakura!' _Naruto thought as the image of the dark , handsome boy on the CD cover flashed through his mind

'_Sasuke Uchiha!'_

* * *

_**hey guys! sorry if that ending was kinda rushed! i just finished it and wanted to post it! gomen! so tell me wat u think plz! u see that little review button? that one? right there? click it. it makes rainbows shoot from the sky! =] hope u liked it! bye!**_

_**VIVA LA YAOI!**_


	2. As Snow Falls From The Stars

Hey everyone! I know I took a while to update (I'm sorry!!!) but I'd like to thank u all for being so patient! =] rainbows and yaoi smut for all! Ok and I'd like to send out a special thanks to my first five reviewers! You guys rock my sox! This chapter is dedicated to you! And I would go and write down all your names but I'm too lazy to right now. Well…you know who you are so…yeah… ANYHOODLE! On with the chapter!

VIVA LA YAOI! = [ ] rawr!

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Mou! I should have worn a thicker jacket! It's so cold!" Naruto complained to himself, as he used one hand to hold his scarf closer and the other to support the orange umbrella, which prevented the snow from catching on his body to give him pneumonia._

_'__I should get some ramen on the way home. It's perfect for the cold weather__'_

_While Naruto pondered all the wonderful flavors of ramen, a loud squeal caught his attention_

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!"_

_Sasuke Uchiha? Why did that sound so familiar? The question made the fox curious and so he started in the direction of the screaming._

_Turning a corner Naruto found a big crowed of girls surrounding a table that sat outside of a café taking pictures and practically fainting where they stood._

_Furrowing his brows in confusion the mischievous little blonde pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd but what he saw at the end was a complete shock to him._

_'__It's him! From before with Sakura!' __Naruto thought as the image of the dark, handsome boy on the CD cover flashed through his mind_

_'__Sasuke Uchiha!'_

* * *

Ch.2 As Snow Falls from the Stars…

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! Not 20 minutes ago he'd been defending his sexual preferences over this guy with Sakura and now he runs into the little fucker! God, life was a bitch!

The fox sighed and shook his head in shame, before turning on his heels and beginning to walk away, but hesitated. Biting his lip Naruto glanced back over his shoulder to see the face of the musician and found to -his dismay- a look of panic as the rabid fans and paparazzi began pressing closer.

Taking a moment ponder the fact that if she were here, Sakura would have been a major part of the vicious music hungry group the boy shuttered and his decision was made.

He was ganna have to save the damn teme.

Naruto smirked with a spark of determination in his eyes before closing his umbrella, wrapping his scarf over his nose and mouth, and throwing his hood over his blonde mop of hair, effectively shading his eyes from view. Well if we was going to do this, he was going to do it right, damn it!

Stepping back into the street the boy sucked in a breath before dashing straight for the short black fence that separated the outside café from the side walk. A couple feet away from it he leaped up onto the cold bars, kicked off from there over the crowd and into the heart of the chaos.

He skidded to a halt on the concrete behind the Uchiha who glanced back at him in shock before he thrust his orange umbrella over the raven's shoulder and pressed the button to throw his umbrella out and open. The crowd stepped back some, leaving enough room for Naruto to throw open the glass doors to the café behind them (that was empty, due to everyone collecting outside when they saw Sasuke) and escape through the building with the confused musician.

The shock of what the hell just happened didn't last long and the music fans grew restless.

"Did that piece of crap just kidnap Sasuke!?" screeched one girl with black hair and brown eyes.

That one snide question started a flurry of questions, answers, and irritated comments.

"Let's get him!" shouted a man with brown cropped hair and a mustache.

A collection of 'yeah's sounded before the crowd soon became a mob (o.O) and separated in different directions to search for the allegedly "kidnapped" Uchiha.

********~sAsUnArU~X~sAsUnArU~X~sAsUnArU~********

Naruto growled and tugged harder on the raven haired boy's wrist as he felt him begin to resist against his own escape.

"Stop trying to pull away from me you bastard!" The blonde shouted over his shoulder as he felt his legs begin to sting from the running.

Then (as if purposely trying to piss him off) the brunette came to a complete halt and just glared at Naruto.

"What did you just call me, you little dipshit?" he snarled out in a shockingly (at least to Naruto) silky voice.

The blonde stared dumbfounded at the older boy. He had the vocals of an angel, who knew? Ok, everybody who listened to his music probably knew that little fact of life, shut up! Naruto wasn't depressed enough to listen to this guys music!

That was about the time a little voice in his head informed him that he was staring at the raven precisely, the dipshit he was accused of being, would.

"I-I called you a bastard you…bastard!" He shouted indignantly, only stuttering slightly.

"Ooh, witty" Sasuke bit sarcastically

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and was about to snap something truly witty back at the galling boy, but paused when he heard a faint shout in the distance. His eyes widened as he snatched the previously mentioned boy's pale wrist in his tan hand and began a mad dash down the street in the same direction as before.

"O-Oi! idiot what-"

"Shush!"

"…"

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke against the brick wall of some building as he frantically removed his jacket and threw it- along with his orange umbrella- into the ally next to them. He then proceeded to practically rip Sasuke's own sweater from him and wrap his yellow scarf over the elder's neck. Once Finished Naruto grabbed the raven's black umbrella, opened it and arranged it so it hide their head's – and in turn faces- from view.

At that precise moment, a group of people from the crowd surrounding Sasuke before turned the corner, talking heatedly about the 'crazy, merciless assassin that kidnapped their precious Sasuke-kun' The confusion in Sasuke's eyes immediately dispersed and was replaced, instead with awe, as he glanced down at the blonde boy pressed against his chest.

He was trying to protect him.

Heat rose to the brunette's cheeks as he watched determination dance in the azure eyes of the –admittedly- pretty blond, who was staring sideways at the group that was passing rather leisurely to be searching for someone.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the fangirls disappeared behind the other corner and Naruto let out a breath of relief before turning an unleashing a dazzling smile upon the unsuspecting Uchiha, who blushed profusely at the way his heart skipped.

"So Teme, I'm guessing your Ganna need a place to stay for the night?" the blond asked cheerfully, smiling like a Cheshire cat with a fish. Sasuke's eye twitched as the heat in his face became uncomfortable.

"W-why do you s-say that?" He stammered out clumsily, which was quite strange for him.

Naruto's impossibly blue eyes blinked open and he stared at the brunette innocently. Sasuke's eye twitched again.

"Well assuming that those people are really big fans of yours, they would probably make it a habit to know almost everything about you. That includes the place in which you'll be residing while here." The blonde said sounding unusually intelligent for a moment Sasuke stared wide eyed at the boy taken aback by his use of such big words.

"It's settled then! You'll crash at my place to night!" Naruto said happily mirth dancing in his cobalt orbs.

* * *

TADAAA!!! Chappy 2!!! Plz review! I wud say more but my parents are kicking me off the comp so sry it was so short but I felt bad for taking so long to update! and I have to go so thats y it was all so rushed! i'll have better excuses leter! XP Ja ne!!!

Rainbows and Yaoi for all who review!!!

-Vi


	3. AN

So….I know a lot of people (especially Adam XD) are going to hate me when they get all excited to see a new chapter update for this fic only to find it's an author's note, but I thought it only fair that all my readers know that I'm probably not going to continue with this fic :\ I'm soooo sorry (though I know that doesn't make it better and you're welcome to send hate mail TT~TT) but I've simply lost interest in this fic :\ it wasn't something that was really going anywhere in the first place, just an idea that hit me a few years ago when I first developed an interest in writing :\ so to those who read and enjoyed this story of mine, thank you and I hope I could have entertained you for a while- regardless of it's shortness. I hope that in the future if I am to write something you give it a chance as well? ^.^' and for anyone who would like to read my original stories (most of my fics are ones that I've written with my own characters and setting but just changed them to suit that of fan fictions) you can go to Fictionpress, search me by the same name as i have for and read the stories I've posted there :) once again, thank you all and I'm deeply sorry. All that's left now is to hope Adam doesn't murder me ^.^' I love you all! (especially Ada-chan! Please don't kill me! DX) yaoi and rainbows!

~Violet


	4. AN2 sweatdrop

Haha! XD ok so this totally has to be dedicated to my anonymous review "Too Lazy To Login" (amazing name BTW XD ) haha! So it was Lazy Login's request that I write a brief summery of what I was planning for this story, but truthfully it wasn't much at all. To be frank it was just a cheesy "I wish" situation I'd always had in my head that if I could run into an amazing celebrity and treat them like nothing special- saving them even- then they'd grow to think I was awesome and fall in love with me XD the story didn't really come out like that though and I really don't want to start rewriting it since I have no idea where to go with it XD so to anyone who wants to pick up where I left off, be my guest. :)


End file.
